


car trouble.

by wonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Car Trouble, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Snow, promise rings, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonu/pseuds/wonu
Summary: Wonwoo sits back in his seat after his umpteenth attempt at starting the car, muttering "useless piece of junk" under his breath, although Jihoon could practically spell each word out in the air in front of him.





	car trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> just a stream of consciousness, basically.. got inspired when I saw a prompt, but i haven't checked for spelling errors or anything, and WHO KNOWS IF IT MAKES SENSE so. enjoy??

Well, fuck.

"I told you so."

Wonwoo doesn't need this, he thinks as he desperately tries to force his key through the ignition for the fifteenth time. Jihoon is watching him from the passenger seat, heavily unimpressed and shivering because they've been sitting in a snow-filled ditch for the last fifteen minutes.

"I can fix this-" 

Wonwoo grits his teeth because the cold is starting to hit him too and he's cursing the fact that he forgot his gloves. Where do the gloves go? The _glove compartment, Jeon Wonwoo_.

He's scolding himself, but nothing is helping the fact that the car is literally frozen solid and there's nothing they can do about it.  
Jihoon breathes a heavy sigh, annoyed, and although he _did_ remember his gloves, they're not helping when the heating isn't running, so it feels like icicles are forming in his eyelashes with every passing moment.

He shudders, their breaths visible in the air between them, the only light source inside the car from their phones.

"What the fuck are we gonna do? The tow truck won't be here for another hour... should we walk?" Even the suggestion makes Jihoon's spine chill and he rubs at his arms vigorously through his puffy jacket to create some sort of heat.

Wonwoo sits back in his seat after his umpteenth attempt at starting the car, muttering "useless piece of junk" under his breath, although Jihoon could practically spell each word out in the air in front of him.

He feels bad, though, because he knows his boyfriend loves this car even if it is old by now and just a stone throw from being sent to the junkyard. Jihoon's lips curve in a smile. He remembers when Wonwoo bought it-- he'd saved up his first paychecks working for an insurance company. Nothing but an entry level job, but it had been enough for him to come home grinning, knowing they'd be able to travel around in a car soon. He'd been so excited on the day he got the keys and they drove for hours along the coast, ending up somewhere to watch the sunset before they went home and had pretty copious amounts of sex.

Turns out when Wonwoo is happy, he doesn't hold back.

Wonwoo's expression is a mixture of sorrow and nostalgia, as if he's thinking of the exact things Jihoon is. He wouldn't be surprised.

"Babe.." Jihoon calls softly and reaches for Wonwoo's arm, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket to gain his attention. It comes in the form of a glance and a small, sad smile.  
"I love this car," Wonwoo breathes finally, letting his frozen hands run across the steering wheel. "A lot of good memories in here." 

Jihoon can't help but agree, smiling to himself as he finds one of his boyfriend's hands to interlace their cold fingers, trying to stave off the tremble in his body from the cold. "Remember the time when we were craving chicken and we couldn't find a parking spot so we drove around for an hour, only to end up getting pizza instead?"

Wonwoo laughs, squeezing around Jihoon's fingers. "Yeah, and the time we nearly drove into the Han river."

That makes Jihoon burst out laughing, the only sound in the car their mixed laughter and their hearts somehow feel a little less heavy.

"We'll make more memories like that, even if we have to get a new car." Jihoon re-assures him after their laughter dies down and Wonwoo nods, feeling soothed. "Yeah, I know."  
Jihoon's eyes wander from his dark haired boyfriend to the darkness outside their fogged up windows. There's snow in heaps around them and he's not sure how they managed to slide out into this ditch, though he's thankful Wonwoo's driving was abysmal in the sense he drove way too slow.

"It's still fucking cold." Jihoon remarks after a while and he's shaking by now. Wonwoo grunts because he only now just noticed how cold he was and he glances at the backseat, eyebrow arched. "We could do something about that."

Jihoon's face is the model of disapproval and he automatically says, "No." Because he knows what Wonwoo is thinking and he knows he would do it.

"Come on~" The taller of the two goads with a grin, leaning over to give Jihoon's lips a little peck before he's maneuvering himself into the back seat, finding the blanket he keeps back there. His grin is even wider, holding it up as bait. "You know you want this."

Jihoon groans. Because he really does.

It takes a bit of awkward maneuvering before Jihoon is settled, straddling his boyfriend's lap with the blanket wrapped around them. "For warmth", Wonwoo had insisted, but he knows this guy better than anyone and he doesn't fool Jihoon for a second. If anyone calls him out for going along with it, though, he'll deny everything.

His arms are settled around Wonwoo's shoulders, Wonwoo's own resting around Jihoon's waist and he shifts a little closer, smiling down at his smug boyfriend. "You're such a little shit," Jihoon chides, but there's a telltale note of affection in his voice he can't quite hide and Wonwoo's eyes lid a little and he knows how much he loves it when he sounds like that.

"Yeah, problem is that you like it, isn't it," the taller boy asks, voice dropping a little lower and this time Jihoon isn't sure if it was the cold or his voice that made him shudder. Wonwoo is warm when he's close like this, foreheads touching as Jihoon leans into him and he's drawn in just like that, captivated by the dark eyes looking back at him as his heart starts to pound in his chest.

"Big problem.." Jihoon mutters, gaze traveling down to the plump tiers of Wonwoo's lips and fuck, he's always had trouble resisting him like this. His fingers comb through his boyfriend's dark hair slowly, their lips inching closer until they're kissing. 

It's the kind of kiss that makes Jihoon feel like he's soaring. Heart racing and he doesn't even feel the cold anymore as their lips knead slowly. 

Wonwoo was the one who sought him out when they started college, he was the one who found Jihoon sitting in the back of the library studying music sheets at 1AM and stayed with him through the night just because he wanted to. He was the one who took him out to dinner, swept him off his feet, made romance feel real instead of cheesy and made memories with him to last a lifetime.

That was why their rings glinted in the soft glow of their phone's flashlights, because when Wonwoo had asked Jihoon to marry him in this very backseat, he didn't hesitate a moment to say yes.

It's only when there's a knock on the window that they break apart, a little embarrassed as flashlights shine through the frosted glass, but they just look at each other with wide smiles and hearts full.

They would get another car, and it, too, would contain memories that would last them their forever.


End file.
